War of 15 Years
'''The War of 15 Years' is a major conflict described in the BTFF Cinematic Universe Film , ''The Black Knight. ''As the title reveals, the war occured for 15 years, or 180 months. History Before the War During the fourth age, there was a long lasting peace. When a new generation was born, those who joined the government where tired of the constant equality. They wanted riches, money, wealth. They wanted to be better then someone. In the year 2149 of the 4th age, the people of Klingvonia elected a new Lord. Lord Beckett. Once he was in office, the governement began to become greedy. Quickly, they began to raise taxes, and make life harder then it has in the last age. This quickly angers the people, not liking the new changes. Soon, they begin to rebel. Quickly, the government of Klingvonia and the people enter a civil war. During the War During the war, the Capital and South City were the bases. The Government controled the Capital, and sent out its miltiary forces there. North City was the first city to be captured. The Government quietly and quickly took control of the Fortress left from the days of the Vladats, and then began their attack on the city. Once that city was taken over, they developed Area 52. The Rebillion also continued fighting back. 3 years into the war, and with the Capital having already taken North City, and most of the Soran Woods area, going towards the mountain and Raia City, Raia City developed a nuclear weapon that blasted over the Capital area, wiping out technology. With the Capital down, the War quieted. During this time and the 10th year into the war, minor battles occured in the Soran Woods and Mountains. The only major victories is that the rebillion freed the villages of Soran and Epiphany. By the 10th year, the major battles resumed. The Capital destroyed much of Soran, and then took over the mountains. By this time, it was the 13th year. Over the course of the next two years, Raia City was taken over, and during the battle at Midpolis, Midpolis was bombed and destroyed. In the final battle, South City, the rebel city was bombed and attacked. As Citizens fled underground, in the end, the rebel forces were defeated. Lord Beckett went to the Rebel Leader, and killed him, thus ending the war. Aftermath of the War In the aftermath of the war, every city except the Capital had to rebuilt. A " treaty " was made and a giant massacre occurs across Klingvonia as thousands die in an angry last revenge. Afterwards, new laws and polices are enforced and the government of Klingvonia becomes a strict dicatorship. This also begins the 5th Age. However, the anger and hate from the original rebels passed down the generations until another civil war, The Black Knight War occured. With the dicatorship overthrown in this war, the rebels finally won and peace was brought to Klingvonia, but at a cost. Major Participants *Lord's Royal Army *Lord's Police Squad of Klingvonia *Rebillion (the Citizens of Klingvonia) *Lord Beckett Category:Wars Category:The BTFF Cinematic Universe Category:User:Sci100